User talk:CMONYALL
Hello, leave a message here if you would like a personal answer. I cannot guarantee an immidiate respons, so issues can also be directed towards the other experts here (Ezcry4t3d, Lody44, and ParadijsEiland) or can be discussed in the comments on the appropriate page of this wiki. CMONYALL 19:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi CMONYALL, Question, after the update to day, my island got reset. i lost it all because of an update. What is the best thing I can do? I need some help here. Oh don't have a backup, but then again my phone didnt crash, i just updated my game. thanks in advance, Jonny Jordaan I was wondering about the many fantastic buildings that have been posted on this site, but yet to see them appear in the actual game. They are great- when will they be added to paradise island? Thank you. 15:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Whitney Nollau Hi Whitney, Do you mean the pictures that are cut-outs of the game's starting screen? I am not sure why these have been posted, as they are not available in the Android version of Paradise Island. I cannot say if they will ever become available, that is all up to the developer to decide and implement... CMONYALL 17:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi CMONYALL, I've got a noob question... I've read that, in order to get the special building offers back, i have to delete the databases folder in /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island. But the stupid part is: i can't seem to find this. I have a rooted galaxy s2 and when i plug it onto my computer it showa a lot of maps, but not the one i'm looking for. I also used a root explorer (ES file explorer), bute nope.... So, where to find this /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island? 22:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Regards, Rick, Venlo, NL I don't mess with the database files myself, so I can't tell you what you're getting into there, but I believe the problem you're having is that those file managers do not actually obtain superuser permissions, so they can't see the folders you want to modify. The only file manager that I know of that should see those folders is Root Explorer , but it costs $3.99 so I'm not buying it to verify that. Ezcry4t3d 00:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hee Rick, ik gebruik zelf ook ES File Explorer maar voor zover ik weet heeft die geen root? Of het ligt eraan dat mijn telefoon niet geroot is... Maar die eerste map /data zou direct in je home dir moeten zitten. Mocht dit niet zo zijn, dan is je root misschien niet 100%, zodat de systeembestanden alsnog niet toegankelijk zijn. Of je hebt misschien in je pc niet aanstaan dat je hidden files ziet? Ik noem ook maar wat..... CMONYALL 01:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Als je telefoon niet geroot is komt zo'n file manager idd niet ver. ik heb de mijne wel geroot, maar desondanks vind ik van paradise island (of seventeenbullets) niets terug op mijn telefoon. Zowel met ES explorer als met m'n pc (ik heb verborgen mappen weergeven altijd aan staan) niets. Waarschijnlijk zit ik dan toch niet in de root van m'n telefoon. Rick 09:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for welcoming me.I didnt expect that :) I guess we already talked a few times in the comments where I was sometimes some "Wiki Contributer" and thought that it is about time I put some name next to what I have to say. Thank you for this awesome wiki, it helped me a lot playing the game! One Copy of Each Award Hi, I love the wiki page for Paradise Island, it really helps. One thing that would probably help a lot of frustrated players with the "one copy of each" award is that you have to have the Statue of Liberty to earn it. There is nowhere this is stated, I had to contact the developers to figure out why I hadn't been awarded it. Thanks, 20:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Cory C. I was not aware of this. And frankly I find it very strange, as this Statue was only available once, a long time ago. But I will add this to the Special buildings category, thanks! CMONYALL 09:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboards Hi CMONYALL, I was looking around the Paradise Island wikia, and I can't find anything regarding leaderboards. More specifically, the accuracy leaderborad. My question is what is the accuracy leaderboard? What does it measure? How do I improve my accuracy? Thanks, Joseph Hello Joseph, It is true that there is nothing on this wiki about the leaderboards. In my opinion this is the least interesting feature about the game, but of course everybody is free to add a page about this feature to the wiki. What I think accuracy is, is how many times your have collected income right after the $ turned yellow or green. But it might be something completely different... Anyway, since the leaderboards for Paradise Island were mostly populated by cheaters/hackers I have not paid any attention to it anymore. CMONYALL 13:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC)